


Segni

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Bottom Frieza, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Violence, Possession
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta durante l'evento "i prompt del lunedì" nel gruppo il giardino di efp.Vegeta x Frieza: graffi e morsi





	Segni

I denti bianchi e forti del principe affrontarono con forza nella spalla del compagno, lasciando un grosso segno da cui iniziava a sgorgare sangue violetto.  
Tutto il corpo candido e magro dell’imperatore era costellato di segni di morsi e graffi profondi e l’odore del sangue entrava nelle narici di Vegeta, le pupille dilatate e la bocca sporca di sangue, così come le sue unghie, che fino a qualche minuto prima erano arpionate ai fianchi dell’uomo sotto di sé.  
-Ti ho detto tante volte di non lasciarmi tutti questi segni addosso- lo rimproverò Frieza, tirandolo per i capelli e baciandolo con foga.  
La tuta nera di Vegeta era abbandonata in maniera scomposta sul pavimento accanto al grande letto, così come la corazza da comandante supremo, che giaceva vicino agli stivali bianchi e immacolati.  
Sorrise, il principe.  
-Hai paura che i soldati possano parlare?- lo prese in giro, mordendo un lembo di pelle appena sotto il petto.  
-Come se già non parlassero- rispose prontamente il suo signore.  
“Mi toccherà indossare di nuovo un mantello"  
Guardò in basso, dove Vegeta era intendo a tastare la carne martoriata delle sue gambe, toccandolo e afferrandogli le cosce come se avesse paura di farselo scivolare dalle dita. La coda bianca di Frieza si attorcigliava intorno alla vita del suo comandante e lo stringeva con forza, mentre si lasciava conquistare e marchiare da lui.  
Era il suo modo per farlo suo.


End file.
